


Kirk's Toy (di Jesmihr)

by TJill



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: First Time, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: Dal testo:  «"Si dice, Spock di Vulcano, che tu sia il giocattolo di Kirk – che tu esegua i suoi ordini in camera da letto, oltre che in plancia. È vero?” Il Comandante Haidux incombeva sopra il primo ufficiale dell’Enterprise, che era abbandonato scompostamente per terra ai piedi dell’enorme Mergan, le mani legate strette dietro la schiena.»Kirk deve combattere contro la propria stessa reazione quando Spock si trova in pericolo.





	Kirk's Toy (di Jesmihr)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kirk's Toy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/520874) by Jesmihr. 

> Titolo: Kirk's Toy (Il giocattolo di Kirk)
> 
> Autrice: Jesmihr
> 
> Traduttrice: T'Jill
> 
> Beta reader: [lilyj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyj)
> 
> **Nota**: è con grande piacere che ripropongo Jesmihr, la mia Trek!autrice preferita in assoluto, che possiate amarla quanto la amo io ❤

**************************************************************************************************************************************

  
  
“Si dice, Spock di Vulcano, che tu sia il giocattolo di Kirk – che tu esegua i suoi ordini in camera da letto, oltre che in plancia. È vero?” Il Comandante Haidux incombeva sopra il primo ufficiale dell’Enterprise, che era abbandonato scompostamente per terra ai piedi dell’enorme Mergan, le mani legate strette dietro la schiena.  
  
Spock incontrò impassibile lo sguardo lascivo di Haidux, e rimase in silenzio. Dietro le rocce sporgenti che lo nascondevano allo sguardo della piccola banda di Mergan, le dita di Jim Kirk affondarono letteralmente nella roccia irregolare mentre i suoi occhi nocciola s’indurirono come acciaio per la rabbia.  
  
“Non hai niente da dire, Puttana Vulcan?” Le labbra di Haidux si contorsero nel crudele ghigno da tagliagole nato mentre osservava il Vulcaniano indifeso. “Tiratelo su,” ordinò bruscamente ai suoi uomini. “Voglio guardare in faccia il giocattolo di Kirk.” Due dei massicci Mergan si chinarono per obbedire, tirando su Spock senza alcuno sforzo. Appena fu in piedi, Haidux affondò le sue dita spesse nei capelli lisci di Spock e attirò il viso del Vulcaniano vicino al suo. “Forse lui ti fa questo?” sogghignò, e baciò con violenza Spock sulla bocca.  
  
Kirk vide Spock lottare inutilmente per sottrarsi al contatto indesiderato. I Mergan che lo trattenevano si limitarono a rafforzare la loro stretta e a ridere mentre il loro capo approfondiva il bacio e attirava Spock più vicino, prima di tirarsi finalmente indietro. Spock distolse il volto dal suo torturatore, permettendo a Kirk di scorgere una brillante goccia di sangue verde sul suo labbro inferiore.  
  
Con una brusca inspirazione, il capitano d’astronave si sforzò di dominare l’odio infuocato che gli covava nel ventre: era indispensabile che riflettesse, e che riflettesse lucidamente. Cominciò ad esaminare le possibilità nella sua testa, cercando disperatamente un modo per portare in salvo Spock. Non aveva il comunicatore; era andato perduto mentre lui e Spock tentavano di sfuggire all’agguato. E l’Enterprise non avrebbe provato a contattarlo prima di un’altra ora, quindi non poteva aspettarsi aiuto dalla nave. Aveva il suo faser, ma anche i Mergan erano armati, ed erano in cinque. Anche con l’elemento sorpresa a suo favore, non sarebbe riuscito a metterli tutti fuori combattimento, non con Spock legato e impossibilitato ad aiutarlo. Se avesse ucciso Haidux – ed il suo cuore saltava letteralmente di gioia feroce al solo pensiero – quasi certamente la vita di Spock sarebbe stata perduta.  
  
“Non spiacevole,” rise Haidux, “ma un po’ privo di slancio. Penso che Kirk chieda al suo giocattolo molto di più di questa patetica prova, sì?” Si protese e tracciò il profilo delle labbra di Spock con ingannevole gentilezza, raccogliendo sul polpastrello la goccia di sangue. Il comandante Mergan fissò contemplativamente la stilla verde per un momento e poi, con un ghigno da lupo, se la leccò via dal dito con la lunga lingua grigia. “Niente male,” informò gli altri, che risero di nuovo.  
  
Haidux si girò ancora verso Spock. “Penso, in effetti, che non mi dispiacerebbe gustare di più di te.” Con rapida precisione, il Mergan si sfilò il pugnale dalla cintura.  
  
Dietro la sua roccia, Kirk si tese, pronto a scattare.  
  
Haidux afferrò l’orlo della tunica di Spock e vi fece scivolare sotto la lama. Bruscamente strattonò il coltello verso l’alto, squarciando l’indumento con un unico, rozzo movimento. Senza fretta, il Mergan rinfoderò il pugnale e strappò dalle spalle di Spock il tessuto lacerato, esponendo il torace e il petto del Vulcaniano, asciutti e muscolosi. Afferrò il mento di Spock in una stretta brutale, costringendo il viso scolpito del Vulcaniano a voltarsi finché i loro occhi non si incontrarono. “Il tuo coraggioso capitano è fuggito – se n’è tornato di corsa alla sua nave, senza dubbio,” ringhiò. “Inopportuno. Persino ingiusto, dato che il mio odio in realtà è per lui, per quello che ha fatto alla mia nave e al mio equipaggio. Ma sono sicuro che tornerà a reclamare il suo giocattolo, appena penserà che sia sicuro.” Haidux accarezzò con aria pensierosa il volto di Spock e aggiunse, “E quando lo farà, ho intenzione di fargli trovare qualcosa che ricorderà per sempre.” Si fece più vicino.  
  
Kirk cadde all’indietro contro la roccia e ispezionò freneticamente il paesaggio bucolico, cercando qualcosa che potesse aiutarlo a liberare Spock dai Mergan. Non c’era nulla; nulla tranne colline ondulate e macigni sporgenti, e una pietra grande come un palmo che giaceva ai suoi piedi. Con cautela, si chinò e la raccolse.  
  
“Ho intenzione,” Haidux informò Spock, “di fare di te il mio giocattolo, Puttana Vulcan.” Le sue mani enormi si abbassarono fino alla chiusura dei pantaloni di Spock. “E quando il tuo capitano tornerà e vedrà come ti avrò spezzato – allora assaporerà tutta l’amarezza del mio odio.” Strattonò la stoffa con entrambe le mani, strappandola senza sforzo.  
  
*****  
  
Un alfiere nero, spinto da dita snelle, scivolò diagonalmente attraverso la scacchiera, fino a colpire delicatamente la base della regina bianca.  
  
“Il suo gioco è debole, stasera,” disse sommessamente Spock, raccogliendo la conquistata regina di Kirk ed esponendola nel palmo della mano. Il suo sopracciglio si inarcò interrogativamente. “C’è qualcosa che la distrae?”  
  
Kirk si accigliò sulla scacchiera, riluttante ad incontrare lo sguardo del Vulcaniano. Era stato un errore provare a giocare quella sera: aveva saputo fin dall’inizio che non sarebbe riuscito a concentrarsi. Allungò una mano e diede un colpetto con l’indice al proprio re, abbattendolo. Cadde sulla scacchiera con un rumore che risuonò con fin troppa forza nella stanza silenziosa. “Haidux,” rispose infine succintamente, aggiungendo, come per un ripensamento, “mi arrendo.”  
  
Spock studiò la testa china di Kirk in un inefficace tentativo di percepire la vera causa dell’inquietitudine dell’umano. Alla fine, piuttosto esitante, disse: “Capisco. È davvero sconvolgente essere costretti ad uccidere. Ma... certamente lei si rende conto che la sola azione logica che le rimaneva era...”  
  
Evidentemente, era la cosa sbagliata da dire.  
  
“Logica!” sbuffò Jim. Balzò in piedi e cominciò ad aggirarsi nervosamente entro gli stretti confini del suo alloggio. “Volere morto quel bastardo non aveva niente a che vedere con la logica.” Ruotò su sé stesso e fronteggiò il perplesso Vulcaniano, i suoi mutevoli occhi ardenti di furia. “E lo farei di nuovo, altre mille volte, se potessi. Non rimpiango di averlo ucciso... non è affatto per quello.”  
  
Il Vulcaniano fissò gravemente Kirk. “Non riesco a capire,” ammise infine.  
  
Kirk si passò una mano tra i capelli e si girò, mordendosi le labbra. “No,” disse aspramente. “Non riesci.” Scrollò le spalle, dando ancora le spalle al suo primo ufficiale, e disse, “Non puoi – sei un Vulcaniano.”  
  
“Jim...”  
  
Kirk scosse la testa. “Dimenticatene.” Si voltò verso Spock, la sua bocca s’indurì quando scorse la piccola ferita che rimaneva sul labbro del suo primo ufficiale. “Solo... lascia perdere. Giocheremo un’altra volta.”  
  
Spock contemplò l’umano per un singolo istante, quindi si alzò dalla sua sedia e si diresse verso Kirk. Stringendosi le mani dietro la schiena, disse: “Non sono preoccupato per la partita a scacchi. D’altronde, sono...”  
  
“... Preoccupato per me.” Disse Kirk con un’amara risata. “Lo so. Lo sei sempre, non è così?” Scrutò negli occhi scuri dell’uomo più alto. “Tu sei anzitutto il mio leale amico – sempre. E probabilmente lo rimarresti comunque – anche se sapessi quanto ho mancato verso di te.”  
  
Il sopracciglio di Spock scattò verso l’alto fin sotto alla frangia. “Mancato verso di me?”  
  
“Lo sai,” disse lentamente Kirk, “che la maggior parte della gente pensa che noi siamo l’uno l’opposto dell’altro?”  
  
Spock batté le palpebre; in verità stava trovando oltremodo difficile seguire il filo dei pensieri del suo capitano, quella notte. Tuttavia aprì la bocca per replicare.  
  
“Ma io la penso diversamente,” Kirk proseguì con decisione. “Io so che noi siamo davvero molto simili, su un singolo punto essenziale. Una parola. Una parola che noi abbiamo in comune, e che è la nostra guida, la nostra salvezza, e il guardiano della nostra prigione.”  
  
Una piccola ruga apparve tra le sopracciglia oblique di Spock, un’indicazione della sua perplessità. “Logica?” azzardò alla fine.  
  
Gli occhi di Kirk si assottigliarono. “Controllo. Pensaci: entrambi abbiamo bisogno di mantenerlo, in ogni secondo di ogni giorno. Tu... perchè sei un Vulcaniano. Ed io...” distolse lo sguardo, la fronte aggrottata. “perché sono il capitano di questa nave. Perché 430 vite dipendono da questo. Perché se lo perdo – anche solo per una frazione di secondo – potrebbero morire tutti – dal più anonimo guardiamarina, a...” Deglutì e passò oltre, riluttante a portare a termine il pensiero. “E questo è ciò che ci lega insieme,” concluse. “Non le nostre differenze, ma l’unica cosa che abbiamo in comune. Controllo – e la nostra paura schiacciante di perderlo.”  
  
Spock inclinò la testa. “Le premesse hanno una certa validità,” ammise. “Tuttavia, io non comprendo...”  
  
L’intensa espressione del viso di Kirk lo fermò con la stessa efficacia delle dita di Jim, che si protesero fino a sfiorargli il labbro, precisamente nel punto dove il bacio spietato di Haidux l’aveva ferito.  
  
“Io l’ho perso,” sussurrò Kirk.  
  
“Perso...” soffiò Spock, improvvisamente turbato dalle fresche dita umane sulla sua bocca.  
  
“Ho perso il controllo. Con Haidux – laggiù sul pianeta.”  
  
Kirk ritrasse la mano, lasciando Spock lacerato tra il sollievo e il più illogico, vergognoso rimpianto. “Non c’era nessuna possibilità. Avevo già deciso che non c’era alcuna possibilità. Un faser – cinque di loro – nessun aiuto in vista. Nessuna chance. E poi...” Kirk rabbrividì, pieno di disgusto per sé stesso. “Ho sentito cosa ti stava dicendo – ho visto cosa faceva – e l’ho perso.”  
  
“Hai evitato che mi ferisse – e con molta probabilità mi hai salvato la vita,” gli rammentò dolcemente Spock.  
  
Kirk scosse la testa. “Non è questo il punto.”  
  
“Temo,” disse Spock con rammarico, “che il tuo punto mi sfugga.”  
  
“Spock.” Kirk appoggiò deliberatamente le mani sopra le spalle del Vulcaniano e trasse un profondo respiro. “Io non riesco nemmeno a ricordare quello che ho fatto. Ero così pieno di rabbia per quello che diceva che stava per farti che io... io ne sono stato accecato. Sono stato accecato dalla mia stessa furia, e dai miei sentimenti per te.”  
  
Kirk pronunciò le ultime parole in maniera talmente sommessa che Spock dovette allungare il collo per sentirle. Strano, pensò, con una bizzarra sensazione di vertigini, come quelle parole, a malapena udibili, avessero portato il battito del suo cuore ad aumentare così drasticamente. O erano invece quelle mani sulle sue spalle, o la stretta vicinanza fisica dell’umano? Ma non era questo il momento o il luogo per meditare su quelle domande. Decise di prendere la strada più sicura. “Tu hai scagliato una pietra contro le rocce dietro di loro,” recitò, “facendogli credere che qualcuno si stava avvicinando da quella direzione. Quando si sono voltati, hai sparato ad Haidux e ad altri due prima che si rendessero conto che eri là. Io ho dato un calcio ad uno dei due rimasti e l’ho gettato a terra, mentre tu...”  
  
“Non me lo ricordo,” disse con asprezza Kirk. “Non ricordo più nulla di quello che è successo dopo che ho raccolto quella pietra e che l’ho sentito dire che ti avrebbe spezzato.”  
  
“Ma... perché ti stai biasimando? Hai fatto proprio la cosa giusta.”  
  
“Proprio la cosa giusta – esattamente per il motivo sbagliato.” Kirk tolse le mani dalle spalle di Spock e con un respiro tremante, fece un passo indietro.  
  
“La ragione sbagliata?”  
  
Kirk scosse la testa. “Lascia perdere. E’ meglio che tu vada. Sono... non molto logico, stanotte. Io... io ho bisogno di un po’ di tempo per recuperare il controllo. Tu, tra tutti, dovresti comprenderlo.”  
  
Spock infatti capiva: si voltò per andarsene. Ma improvvisamente gli divenne chiaro – appena si fu allontanato di due passi dal suo capitano – che non desiderava andarsene; in effetti, gli sembrava di non potersi costringere a farlo. Esitò; le parole che parole che gli uscirono di bocca sorpresero perfino lui stesso. “Potrebbe aiutarti se ti dicessi che aveva ragione?”  
  
Ci fu silenzio dietro di lui, e poi, “Chi?”  
  
“Haidux. Aveva ragione quando supponeva che io avrei eseguito i tuoi ordini... dovunque, su questa nave – o, per quel che importa, fuori di essa.”  
  
“Dovunque...” Kirk ripeté lentamente la parola, come se stesse sforzandosi per individuare l’esatto significato di quello che Spock gli stava dicendo.  
  
Spock deglutì, e prese, per la prima volta in vita sua, una decisione avventata e interamente illogica. Radunando dentro di sé tutto il suo coraggio, si voltò. Tornò indietro fino a Kirk, abbassò lo sguardo su di lui, e infine prese il viso dell’umano tra le proprie mani. “Dici che non posso comprendere cosa c’è nel tuo cuore,” disse molto sommessamente. “Ma io sapevo che eri là – e sapevo che saresti riuscito a salvarmi. Lo svantaggio era irrilevante.” Si chinò sull’umano sbalordito e lo baciò dolcemente sulle labbra. “Forse,” soffiò, mentre si sporgeva avanti a reclamare la bocca del suo capitano una seconda volta, “anche tu dovresti avere fiducia in me.”  
  
“Mio dio,” alitò Kirk, quando finalmente Spock si tirò indietro, “tu mi hai appena baciato.”  
  
“Sì,” confermò Spock, e attese, con trepidazione, di vedere cosa Kirk avrebbe fatto.  
  
A Kirk non ci volle molto: aveva, dopotutto, puntato la propria vita fin troppe volte sull’abilità di riconoscere ed afferrare al volo le opportunità. Prima che Spock avesse tempo di trarre un intero respiro, si trovò ad essere tirato giù dall’umano, sentì labbra fresche ed insistenti sulle sue, e percepì il suo stesso corpo cominciare istantaneamente a reagire. Nel tempo che la lingua di Kirk impiegò a scivolare nella sua bocca, si ritrovò ad essere duro in maniera accentuata e palese. Come può farmi questo con tanta facilità? Pensò confusamente tra sé. E perché non sono spaventato?  
  
Come da una grande distanza, sentì la voce di Jim, piena d’ironia. “Non sono sicuro che questo mi stia aiutando a recuperare il controllo.”  
  
Gli rispose quasi senza pensare: “Forse il controllo è sopravvalutato – come minimo in quest’unico, isolato caso.”  
  
Sentì l’umano irrigidirsi per lo shock, ma credette di cogliere una sfumatura di divertimento nella sua voce quando rispose. “Baciato da un Vulcaniano. E poi, informato dal medesimo Vulcaniano che il controllo è sopravvalutato. Mi domando cosa succederà ancora.”  
  
Spock guardò giù per trovare occhi nocciola fissi in su nei suoi, scintillanti di una tacita sfida. Il sopracciglio di Spock si inarcò; attirò Kirk più vicino e fece scivolare le mani sotto la maglia del suo capitano, notando con soddisfazione la brusca inspirazione dell’umano. “Te lo stai davvero chiedendo?” chiese con voce roca, nient’affatto sorpreso di trovarsi già un po’ senza fiato.  
  
Kirk si vendicò accarezzando l’erezione di Spock attraverso il tessuto dei pantaloni, strappando al Vulcaniano un piccolo gemito. “Sono in totale smarrimento,” confessò, con innocenza esagerata. “Ritengo che sarebbe meglio se tu me lo mostrassi.”  
  
Con un basso ringhio, Spock lo prese in braccio. Fu una cosa semplice per lui portare l’uomo fino al letto, posarcelo sopra e privarlo di ogni brandello d’indumento. Ancora più facile fu coprire di baci la pelle fresca e morbida che tremava sotto le sue mani, finché Kirk gemette e ansimò implorazioni senza parole. “Jim,” sussurrò il Vulcaniano contro la vena palpitante sul collo di Kirk, morsicandogli delicatamente la gola, mentre le mani avide dell’umano affondavano nei suoi capelli. Baciò ancora una volta Jim sulla bocca, profondamente, poi guardò negli occhi seducenti e mutevoli di Kirk e vide che erano divenuti scuri e offuscati dalla passione. Sempre bellissimo, pensò tra sé. Però mai più di adesso.  
  
Si trovò improvvisamente determinato a scoprire esattamente fino a che punto poteva portare quell’uomo. Scivolò verso il fondo del letto finché le sue labbra furono vicine all’erezione di Kirk; sentì Jim gemere piano per l’anticipazione e sorrise leggermente tra sé. Senza fretta, quasi con reverenza, lambì una piccola goccia di pre-orgasmo dalla punta del pene di Jim, rabbrividendo deliziato per il gusto.  
  
“Dio, Spock,” soffiò Jim, contorcendosi impaziente sul letto.  
  
Spock chiuse gli occhi e fece scorrere la bocca sopra tutta l’asta di Kirk, lunga e rigida, godendo del sapore pulito e salato della pelle dell’umano e della sensazione dell’organo congestionato che gli riempiva la bocca. Era un Vulcaniano: in teoria non avrebbe dovuto essere dotato d’immaginazione. Ma aveva immaginato proprio quest’atto, proprio con quest’uomo, più volte di quante ne potesse contare. La solida lunghezza di Kirk, eretta per le attenzioni delle sue labbra, denti e della lingua, gli era quasi familiare; scoprì di sapere esattamente cosa fare per indurre Jim ad inarcarsi e irrigidirsi e spingersi freneticamente nella sua bocca. Quando sentì Jim cominciare ad ondeggiare dentro di lui, afferrò i fianchi dell’umano e lo tenne ancora più stretto, prendendo il membro di Jim più a fondo possibile. Kirk ansimò e rabbrividì ed invocò il nome di Spock. Affondando profondamente nella bocca del Vulcaniano, riversò il suo scivoloso seme bollente in fondo alla gola del suo amante.  
  
Spock avrebbe volentieri trascorso altro tempo a lambire giocosamente con la lingua il pene ammorbidito di Kirk; era abbastanza sicuro, in effetti, che non avrebbe mai potuto stancarsi di avere quella particolare parte di Jim in bocca. Ma mani insistenti lo tiravano dalle spalle. “... Baciarti,” sentì dire Kirk. “Voglio baciarti.”  
  
Con un piccolo sospiro di rimpianto, rilasciò l’affascinante uccello e si spostò sul letto finché Jim non poté raggiungere le sue labbra con le proprie. “Sei talmente splendido,” gli disse sommessamente Kirk, in mezzo ai baci. “Voglio guardarti mentre ti faccio godere. Me lo permetti?”  
  
“Sì,” soffiò Spock.  
  
Jim si protese e prese dolcemente il lungo uccello verde di Spock nelle proprie mani, sorridendo alla vista dello sguardo estatico sul volto del Vulcaniano. Accarezzò adagio la rigida lunghezza, mentre diceva a Spock, “Non hai idea di quante volte ho pensato di fare esattamente questo, e di vedere quest’esatta espressione sul tuo viso. Ti rendi conto di quante notti ho perso il sonno fantasticando su di te, e su tutte le cose che avrei desiderato farti?”  
  
“No, io... Oh! Jim!” fu tutto quello che Spock riuscì a dire. Le mani di Kirk su di lui, accarezzandolo in quella maniera, lo stavano facendo impazzire... o l’avrebbero fatto disintegrare... o entrambe le cose. Ne era certo. Ed era ugualmente certo che doveva averne di più. Si scoprì a spingersi nella stretta di Kirk, noncurante del controllo, o di cosa il suo volto stava rivelando, o dei suoni che sfuggivano dalla sua bocca. Tutto ciò di cui gli importava era di avere le mani di Kirk su di sé, di trovare il modo di avere di più di quel tocco tormentoso, delirante, totalmente esaltante. Le sue mani si aggrapparono al materasso sotto di lui mentre si inarcava e tremava e gettava indietro la testa... e infine veniva nelle mani di Jim.  
  
Rimasero accoccolati per un po’, braccia e gambe intrecciate, il respiro di Spock cadeva dolcemente nell’incavo del collo di Kirk. Ad un certo punto, Jim arruffò i capelli del Vulcaniano e gli premette le labbra contro l’orecchio. Spock aprì gli occhi, intuendo che Jim desiderava parlare.  
  
“Per qualche motivo non penso,” disse quietamente Jim, “che quello che abbiamo appena fatto stia riuscendo a rendermelo più facile.”  
  
“Cosa?”  
  
“Mantenere la lucidità mentale la prossima volta che ti troverai in pericolo.”  
  
Spock si sollevò sui gomiti e fissò solennemente Jim. “Cosa avresti fatto se Haidux avesse minacciato un altro membro dell’equipaggio, invece di me?”  
  
Kirk si accigliò un poco. “Non lo so,” disse esitante.  
  
“Lo so io,” lo informò Spock con sicurezza. “Avresti calcolato che non c’era quasi nessuna possibilità di effettuare con successo il salvataggio. Quindi avresti raccolto una piccola pietra. L’avresti scagliata contro le rocce dietro i Mergan, facendogli credere che qualcuno si stava avvicinando da quella direzione. Quando si fossero voltati, avresti sparato ad Haidux e ad altri due prima che si rendessero conto ...”  
  
“Va bene, ho afferrato il concetto. E può darsi che tu abbia ragione.” Fece una smorfia all’occhiata scettica che ricevette dal Vulcaniano, e disse, “Ok, hai ragione. Ma – se si fosse trattato di qualcun altro...”  
  
“Forse ti avrebbe fatto sentire in un altro modo. Ma le tue azioni – e il risultato finale – sarebbero rimaste le stesse.” Spock indirizzò all’umano un piccolo mezzo-sorriso. “Non c’è bisogno che sprechiamo il nostro tempo fingendo il contrario.”  
  
Kirk sollevò la testa, intrigato da qualcosa nel tono del Vulcaniano. “Ma davvero. E il nostro tempo potrebbe essere meglio impiegato...?”  
  
Spock ricadde sul letto, con un’espressione così sfacciatamente seducente da mozzare il respiro di Kirk. “Sono ai tuoi ordini. Dovunque in questa nave – o al di fuori di essa.”  
  
  
  
  
Fine


End file.
